


Cuatro Palabras

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bearding, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este prompt anómino: Hi I love your fics they are awesome!! could you please write something about Jared interview “He is shorter than me” I really want an upset Jensen about that and Jared tell him why he said so … thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

  
**Título:** Cuatro Palabras  
 **Autor:** Aeren  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~5.678~  
 **Resumen:** Basado en este prompt anómino: Hi I love your fics they are awesome!! could you please write something about Jared interview “He is shorter than me” I really want an upset Jensen about that and Jared tell him why he said so … thanks!!

 **Warnings/Enticements:** Sexo explícito.  
 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a **aura_dark**

**Credit pic to:[♥](https://www.flickr.com/photos/on-your-eyelids/14277949263/sizes/o/in/photostream/)**

**[1/3]**

1

Cuando le hacen la pregunta no se para a sopesar una respuesta más elaborada, porque la verdad es que a veces las fans son un poco —bastante— repetitivas, han vuelto a hablarle del pelo, por amor de Dios, si no fuese por lo agradecido que les está, Jared hasta se sentiría ofendido, que sí, sabe que Supernatural no es material de Oscar, pero coño, en tantos años de carrera, ¿su pelo es lo más interesante?; así que no, no piensa demasiado en lo que le dice a la chica que está haciéndole la entrevista, al fin y al cabo son de la cadena y si ese fin de semana está en Austin es porque toca dejarse ver, _amada esposa_ _de cuento Disney_ incluida. Se ríe de su propio chiste, obligándose a ignorar la amargura que ahoga en una nueva cerveza, no merece la pena lamentar la leche derramada y a aquellas alturas, lo suyo ya tiene poco arreglo, al menos de momento.

 Al fin han acabado y él puede dedicarse a relajarse un poco, se promete además que va a sacar un tiempo a solas para mandar un par de mensajes a su chico. En realidad está deseando pillar el primer vuelo que le lleve a Vancouver. Están rodando el final de una temporada bastante difícil y la promesa del próximo viaje a Chicago le llena de expectativas. No es como si no hubiesen volado nunca juntos, en  todo aquel tiempo que llevan como pareja han hecho _casi de todo_ juntos, pero la oportunidad de escapar de la rutina es como saltarse una clase en el instituto; el placer no está en lo que haces con la hora robada, sino en saber que te has saltado a la torera las normas. Y ellos, les guste o no, viven de una forma cojonuda, pero hay veces que Jared no puede evitar preguntarse si merece la pena.

Cuando llega a casa aquel domingo el piso parece vacío. Extrañado, se saca el móvil del bolsillo y comprueba que no hay mensajes nuevos. Desde aquella mañana ha intentado ponerse en contacto con Jensen, pero le ha sido imposible dar con él, las llamadas han ido al buzón de voz y los textos no han corrido mejor suerte. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras cierra a su espalda y deja la pequeña maleta en el suelo de la entrada.

—¿Jen? —llama. Se saca los zapatos y camina descalzo por el pasillo. Todas las luces están apagadas y el lugar está extrañamente silencioso. Es como si no fuese su casa, porque ellos son siempre ruidosos, cuando uno de los dos está en casa siempre suena música, o la televisión o la videoconsola o, si tiene suerte, Jensen practica mientras él lee. La imagen mental le hace sonreír. Desearía poder estar así ahora mismo, tumbado en el sofá del salón mientras comparten una botella de vino y la voz profunda de su amante relajándole más allá de las palabras. Con cierta nostalgia, piensa en que en las últimas semanas Jensen no ha estado muy por la labor. A Jared no le extraña para nada, la historia de estos meses ha sido difícil para los dos, y eso viniendo de los tíos que llevan interpretando a los Winchester nueve temporadas es mucho decir.

Se detiene en el umbral de la puerta que da paso al salón y al fin le descubre, afuera está cayendo un fuerte aguacero y las gotas rebotan con violencia contra los amplios ventanales desde los que disfrutan de una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Todo está apagado allí también y la única claridad que ilumina a Jensen proviene de la calle; sin embargo, es suficiente para distinguir la camiseta oscura y los pantalones flojos del mismo color. En ese momento el actor ha movido la cabeza y le mira, la montura metálica brilla antes de que dé un paso hacia atrás y su rostro sea engullido por las sombras que pueblan la amplia estancia rectangular.

—Hey —saluda, sin saber exactamente porqué de pronto se siente nervioso. Frunce el ceño y da un par de pasos—. ¿No me has escuchado?

Por un solo e insensato momento cree que Jensen no va a responderle, no sabe bien qué es lo que le hace pensar eso, porque que Jared sepa, la última vez que hablaron su pareja estaba bien, ellos estaban bien. Para empezar, ni siquiera tiene claro qué es lo que le ha hecho dudar de eso. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se acerca hasta Jensen, que sigue de pie, mirándole. Cuando le pone una mano en la cintura para atraerle, siente de nuevo esa tensión subyacente que hace que cierta aprensión le revolotee en el vientre. Sin embargo, el instante pasa cuando el calor del cuerpo de su chico le llega en tibias oleadas, calmándole y excitándole como sólo Jensen es capaz. Suspira mientras aparta las gafas con cuidado, no es la primera vez que en algún momento las ha estropeado y Jensen siempre acaba poniéndose de mal humor. Abre los labios y gime con suavidad mientras las lanza sobre el sofá que está a la espalda de Jen, que tras unos instantes eternos parece haberse decidido y ahora le devuelve el beso con verdadero entusiasmo. Inspira fuerte, embebiéndose del aroma a algodón recién planchado y a jabón, un rastro de café y pasta de dientes, aquel es el perfume de su casa. Jensen.

Cuando se apartan, le mira con detenimiento, todavía buscando esa nota discordante que aún presiente viva entre ambos. Sostiene la mandíbula, acariciando el vello crespo que ese año Dean ha llevado, para deleite de un buen número de fans y del suyo propio. Las briznas rojizas están salpicadas de plata, y eso, a sus ojos, sólo le hace aún más hermoso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ni siquiera comprende por qué ha bajado la voz, pero hay algo en la expresión de Jensen que le sobrecoge, le da miedo y a la vez le despierta la necesidad de abrazarle; sin embargo el rubio le empuja con delicadeza y se aleja sin darle explicaciones mientras él hace su mejor intento por no sentirse herido por la rudeza del gesto—. ¿Has visto mis mensajes? ¿Por qué no me los has devuelto?

—Lo siento, Jare —dice al fin, está de espaldas y no puede verle la cara, pero su voz apagada le dispara todas las alarmas—. Tenía… bueno, se me pasó.

—¿Se te pasó? —repite confuso—. Pero…

—¿Qué? —espeta, ahora de perfil. Jared comprueba que hay un rictus tenso que le deja estupefacto, es como si Jensen estuviese furioso por algo, pero que le capen si tiene una puta idea de lo que puede pasarle. A lo mejor ha vuelto a tener un fin de semana complicado o es algo de los niños.

—¿Está bien JJ? —Ha enrojecido porque a veces no es más tonto porque no se lo propone. Se suponía que ese fin de semana Jensen iba a aprovechar para estar con la nena y ni siquiera le ha preguntado. Rectifica eso, es un jodido animal  porque no es que él no quiera a la niña o se preocupe por ella, es que la cosa es tan complicada, suspira y, no por primera vez, se cuestiona qué cojones están haciendo, si en el fondo no son sólo dos putos egoístas que anteponen sus deseos a todo lo demás.

—Sí, Justice Jay está perfectamente —replica agitando la cabeza—, gracias por preguntar, Jared. —Su tono, sin embargo, no dice lo mismo para nada, y de repente se encuentra preguntándose qué coño ha hecho para que el hombre con el que vive desde hace años le mire de esa forma, como si no le conociese o peor, como si fuese un extraño que no le cae particularmente bien—. Mira, me duele la cabeza, voy a acostarme.

—Pero… —balbucea, sintiéndose un imbécil—… oye ni siquiera me has…

—¿Qué? —La palabra tiene tanta inquina, rebosa tanta amargura que da un paso para atrás, Jensen se mesa el cabello que libre de todo gel es un lio dorado y sedoso que adora acariciar. La necesidad de hacer eso le oprime el pecho. Él solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir junto a su chico después de dos días haciendo ver al resto del mundo que está feliz de estar a miles de kilómetros de donde realmente quería estar—. Mira, en serio, estoy muy cansado, ya he visto los fantásticos videos del festival, los han subido a instagram y estás genial, ahora, por favor… de verdad, tengo que cerrar los ojos.

Jensen también está descalzo y sus pasos no se escuchan cuando se aleja por el pasillo que continúa a oscuras. Jared va a la cocina y saca una botella de agua del refrigerador. Revive la extraña conversación una y otra vez, pensando en qué es lo que se le escapa, porque algo tiene que escapársele. Al final se ha resignado y ha recogido su equipaje, sin decir una palabra, saca la ropa y la pone en el cesto del cuarto de baño. El piso está en silencio de nuevo y mientras se enjabona a conciencia, decide que igual un rato de sexo les anime a ambos, a lo mejor convence a Jensen para que le deje hacérselo llevando esas gafas que le ponen como una moto, se le escapa una risita cuando se acaricia el pene, que ya está a medias erecto. Le encanta verle con una de sus camisetas, que siempre le cuelgan por el cuello haciéndole parecer un niño, todo pecas y labios fruncidos. Jensen dice que es un pervertido en cada ocasión que lo hacen, pero le complace con esa expresión a medias mortificada y lujuriosa, llevándole al orgasmo entre palabras sucias, mientras las gafas se le escurren por el puente de la nariz, sudado y glorioso, y suyo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el hombre que tiene al lado no está para juegos, la postura tensa de los hombros le delata, así como el hecho de que esté simulando dormir. Jensen sabe que Jared sabe que sigue despierto, sabe que llevan juntos demasiado tiempo, han compartido cama durante años, _tiene que saberlo_ y, a pesar de eso, no le responde cuando posa una mano en la cadera. Está tibio y huele bien, y a Jared le laten los huevos de las ganas de tomarle así mismo, forzarle a abrir los muslos y enterrarse en ese trasero redondo y apretado que ansía devorar.

—¿Estás dormido? —le susurra al cabo de un rato, deja que las yemas de los dedos resbalen por la cinturilla de los bóxer en su camino hacia la entrepierna de su amante.

—Jay… —Jensen le aprieta la mano y la detiene—, es en serio, ¿vale? Déjalo.

Lucha contra la frustración, no es como si fuese el fin del mundo, se dice cayendo sobre su espalda, mira al techo mientras se repite que no pasa nada. Traga saliva y le rodea la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Quieres una pastilla? ¿De verdad estás bien? —insiste.

—Sí… sólo… necesito dormir —le contesta sin abrir los ojos—. Hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo —musita, resignado, ignora la erección que late entre sus cuerpos, enterrada en medio de su vientre y las nalgas de Jensen. No pasa nada, se recuerda, mañana empezarán a preparar el viaje a Chicago, se meterán en la dinámica del set y sea lo que sea lo que le haya puesto de aquel humor quedará en el olvido—. Te quiero.

Durante unos minutos, deja que la tranquilidad y la comodidad de estar tumbado en su cama junto a Jen le relaje. Escucha la respiración rítmica y se permite sincronizar la suya con la de su compañero, notando cómo poco a poco el cansancio del viaje y de los dos días de trabajo de promoción le caen encima. Hunde la nariz en el hueco de la nuca del otro hombre, allí su esencia es más intensa y la tersa piel parece arder. Suspira de placer porque al fin puede dejar atrás la máscara y ser sólo él, el hombre que ama a Jensen y que es amado por Jensen, ése es, en definitiva, uno de los pilares que le definen; han crecido juntos, pero si bien el rubio era ya un hombre con cierta experiencia, para Jared ha sido diferente. Y no es que fuese una tímida virgen, pero encontrar a tu compañero con veintidós años no era lo común, para nada. Se siente tremendamente afortunado, porque pase lo que pase, siempre tendrá a Jensen y la vida que han construido juntos. Está casi dormido cuando se da cuenta de que su chico no le ha respondido. Una sensación nauseabunda le llena los pulmones y hace que le entren escalofríos, no sabe qué es lo que ha pasado, pero cuando descubra lo que ha puesto de semejante mal humor a Jensen, se va a encargar de mandar al infierno al responsable.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

2

—Jared, ¿has visto a Jensen? —El asistente de dirección le mira desde el umbral del tráiler donde se ha refugiado buscando un minuto de descanso entre tomas.

—No —replica—. ¿Tenía que estar aquí, verdad? —Repasa las hojas con el planning diario en un intento vano de no demostrar su estado de ánimo, es un actor, por amor de Dios, no debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, en lo referente a Jensen… siempre falla.

—Igual está en el comedor —contesta la chica, antes de girarse y bajar la escalera.

Esa es una de las cosas que odia de la temporada que acaba, los días en los que apenas se ven, las escenas por separado, la sensación extraña de que Sam y Dean ya no son los que eran, hermanos frente al mundo. Jared sabe que es estúpido sentirse así de dolido, pero qué cojones, ellos llevan metiéndose en la piel de esos dos hombres desde el inicio, ellos conocen a esos dos hombres mejor que nadie. Y si él es protector con respecto a Sam, Jensen no lo es menos con Dean, así que a veces leer el guion e interpretar a Sam se le hace complicado, y no es la primera vez ni será la última que uno de ellos cambie líneas, o adapte lo que ven escrito porque, sinceramente, hay cosas que son inadmisibles. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Jared detesta la imparable desidia que presiente entre él y su pareja.

Chicago fue un completo fiasco, sí, salieron y cenaron, incluso consiguieron eludir a los fans y pasear como lo que eran, compañeros, amantes, un matrimonio si le preguntaban a Jared, más que eso, ellos eran cómplices, amigos, y de pronto era como si Jensen estuviese a años luz, como si algo les separase y que le maten, pero no tiene ni idea. Está harto de los silencios, de las respuestas sarcásticas y de las noches de no tocarle, su paciencia está al límite cuando llega al comedor y encuentra a Jensen sentado al fondo, todavía con el maquillaje y la ropa de Dean. Picotea de una ensalada mientras lee algo en el móvil. Hay un par de empleados de los que no recuerda el nombre justo al lado de donde su chico descansa, por lo que mantener una conversación seria está descartado, sin embargo, la necesidad de tenerle cerca, de verle es imperiosa y tira de él hacia el rincón.

—Hey, Jen —dice por lo bajo, lanzándole una mirada que intenta ser sugerente—, ¿muy liado? No te he visto hoy.

—Un poco —contesta, todavía absorto en lo que sea que esté repasando. El malestar le burbujea en la garganta, pero lo contiene y, asintiendo, se dedica a revolver su propia comida, de pronto ha perdido el apetito.

Comen en un silencio que al menos Jared siente incómodo, Jensen sigue tranquilo, conversan de cuanto en cuanto, pero si en otra ocasión ni siquiera lo hubiese notado, ahora no deja de advertir que es él quien comienza siempre, mientras que las respuestas de Jensen se reducen de forma casi exclusiva a frases cortas, impersonales, eso sí tiene suerte, porque la mayor parte de las veces cuanto puede arrancarle son algunos monosílabos desganados. Aprieta las manos contra la mesa, ignorando la punzada de verdadera rabia, ¿qué coño pasa? Joder, no es el cachorrito que las fans quieren creer que es, esa es una imagen que ofrece, una que le permite esconder y mantener en privado su verdadero ser; no es mentir, es simplemente protegerse, mostrar su lado más amable, pero es que ni ese Jared podría soportar semanas de continuos desplantes.

—Jen, tenemos que hablar —le pide cuando le ve recoger sus cosas y mirar el reloj. Odia, de verdad odia que Dean y Sam apenas pasen tiempo juntos, porque eso se traduce en lo que ahora tienen horarios de mierda que les impiden incluso charlar.

—Más tarde…

Las palabras de Jensen quedan silenciadas por las risas francas y abiertas de los dos chicos que almuerzan junto a ellos. El más joven le palmea la espalda y Jared se tensa, no se considera una diva pero no le gusta que mientras trabajan la gente sea tan amigable, por decirlo de alguna forma. Arquea una ceja y se levanta, dispuesto a seguir a Jensen.

—¡Jared, eres un crack! —dice el otro, el sonido de su risa le saca un poco de quicio, pero el chaval no tiene la culpa de que él lleve un día de mierda, así que asiente.

—Hey, por algo soy la estrella, ¿no es verdad, Jensen…?

—Joder, tío, ¡además del más alto! —exclama el empleado, espoleado por la aparente amabilidad del actor—. Eres el puto amo, ¡nunca me he reído tanto!

—¿Qué puedo decir? —suspira, dándoles lo que cree que quieren ver; el tío divertido que siempre está de buen humor—. Soy genial, ¿a qué si, J?

El bufido de Jensen antes de girar sobre sus talones deja a toda la mesa en silencio, por un segundo, no sabe bien qué decir o hacer. No es como si fuese la primera vez que no están de acuerdo en algo o que uno de los dos está de malos modos, pero es que aquello está durando demasiado y verle desaparecer como un puñetero adolescente en medio de una pataleta es la gota que colma el vaso. Mira un poco nervioso a los dos chicos, uno de ellos aún sonríe como si pensara que todo aquello es una broma más, y él no va a sacarle de su error, ¿para qué?

—Nos vemos luego —se despide. Sabe que le quedan como veinte minutos para tener que volver al set pero esto tiene que acabarse, así que pone rumbo al tráiler de Jensen, ese que casi nunca usan porque la mayor parte del tiempo los dos están en el suyo, pero no es tan tonto como para esperar que el rubio haya desistido de su actitud. Le conoce demasiado y sabe que lo que viene no es bonito, sin embargo, ya está bien, sea lo que sea, tiene que acabar, pero ya.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —escupe en el mismo segundo en que irrumpe en la caravana sin molestarse en llamar antes. Jensen se está cambiando de ropa y no se detiene.

—Las puertas están para algo, Jared, ¡y las cerradas más!

—Déjate de historias y dime qué coño te pasa, Jen. —Le sale más amenazante de lo que pretende y los dos lo saben. Jensen arquea una ceja y le mira de arriba abajo, hay algo en sus ojos que hace que el corazón le lata más deprisa, mucho más de lo que debería. Todavía sigue devanándose los sesos porque no entiende qué mosca le ha picado.

—¿Quieres saber qué me pasa, Jared? —repite despacio.

—¡Sí! —exclama hastiado—. ¡Llevas semanas así y ya me estás tocando un poquito la moral, la verdad!

—¿De veras? A lo mejor eres tú lo que me pasa, ¿sabes? —Jensen no ha terminado de abrocharse los vaqueros pero camina hasta estar a su altura y le apunta con el índice en medio del pecho—. ¿No puedes dejar pasar ni una sola de las oportunidades, no? ¿Ni una?

—¿Qué? —pregunta, sin saber qué decir porque no tiene ni idea de lo que habla, en serio que no—. ¿De qué hablas Jens…?

—¡Ah, soy genial! —le imita, con las mejillas ardiendo—. ¡Soy el más gracioso! ¡Miradme todos, he llegado! No puedes dejar pasar una puta oportunidad de que te laman el maldito culo, Jared! Y perdóname, ¡pero incluso en alguien _tan mono_ como tú eso cansa! ¡Hay veces que no te soporto! ¡A ti y a tus putas bromas, _eso_ es lo que me pasa!

Se detiene jadeando y le mira, Jared parpadea, está tan sorprendido que incluso el enfado se ha evaporado. Sabe que tiene la cara ardiendo y cuando se las mira, comprueba que le tiemblan las manos. Aprieta los puños porque tiene la necesidad de destrozar algo, y lo único que tiene cerca es la cara de Jensen, y eso sí que está fuera de discusión.

—Mira —empieza, intentando ser razonable—, sé que todo esto de Dean te está afectando, pero…

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas condescendiente conmigo, los paternalismos no te quedan para nada Padalecki —le corta, dando un paso atrás, se gira para alcanzar las botas—. ¿Siempre tienes que hacerlo? ¿Hablar de mí como si fuese una puta broma? _Es más bajito que yo_ —escupe y a Jared se le corta la respiración, porque es imposible que algo tan idiota haya degenerado en una pelea. Se le agita de nuevo el resentimiento, ideas que hace _años_ creía tener más que superadas le supuran en la punta de la lengua, tan ponzoñosas o más que el tono de Jensen—. ¿Tan asustado estás, Jay…? Joder…

—Asustado… —repite, le duelen las mandíbulas, y comprende que es porque está chirriando los dientes. Da una zancada y le obliga a girarse sobre sí mismo, contento de ser más alto, y de que si a él le sale de las pelotas, Jensen no tenga nada que hacer—. ¿Asustado dices?

—¡Sí! —tozudo como él solo, como siempre, Jensen levanta los ojos, que brillan inyectados en sangre por las largas horas de rodaje y el abuso de las lentillas. Una parte de su mente, esa que aún razona, le advierte que dentro de un par de horas el rubio tendrá una jaqueca de campeonato si no se las quita y usa las gafas. Sin embargo, en ese instante no le apetece cuidarle, en ese instante lo que de verdad quiere es estrangularle, darle una patada en el culo y besarle, todo a la vez.

—Te recuerdo que todo esto fue idea tuya, Ackles. ¿Asustado? Hace años que te dije que deberíamos haberlo hecho, ¡años de jodidas excusas! ¡Así que ahora no me vengas con esas! Si estamos en este puñetero lío es por tu culpa, vete al infierno, ¡tú y tus malditas inseguridades!

 

 

—¿Jared…? —El tono incierto de la asistente le llega distorsionado a través del extraño zumbido que hace que le palpiten las sienes y la base del cuello. Jensen está pálido, más pálido de lo que le recuerda. Todavía peor que cuando le miró pronunciar unos votos que aún le duele haber dicho. Parpadea una, dos, tres veces, el silencio roto por las respiraciones ásperas y aceleradas—. ¿Jared? Cinco minutos…

—Vale —responde en voz alta, sorprendido de la tranquilidad con la que lo ha dicho, como si no acabase de insultar a su pareja y de paso, a sí mismo. Mira a Jensen pero el otro hombre se ha girado y está abrochándose las botas, traga saliva, intentando ignorar que ha visto el modo en que le tiemblan las manos mientras se anuda los cordones. No quiere sentir pena ahora mismo, no cuando no cree haber hecho nada malo—. Jen…

La sílaba está cargada de pesar, pero el rubio agita la cabeza y se endereza, todavía sin mirarle, y un residuo amargo de la ira que se ha evaporado junto con sus palabras parece arder otra vez, así que se gira y abandona el tráiler con paso firme. La chica no le mira, sostiene una carpeta contra el pecho y es tan obvio que les ha oído que casi quiere echarse a reír. Lo suyo es casi un secreto a voces en el set, pero como todo en Hollywood, resulta más manejable obviar la verdad y atenerse a la imagen que quieren vender. No son ellos quienes ponen las reglas, por desgracia. Se estremece al recordar la frase, fue la misma que le dijo su representante, la que repitió Jensen, la que él mismo asumió porque era más fácil, porque entonces todo parecía demasiado complicado, porque en su fuero interno, sabe que tampoco quería renunciar a la vida que tenían.

Esa noche llega a casa de madrugada, han tenido que repetir unas tomas sencillas tantas veces que para cuando han acabado, el equipo está tan cansado que ni siquiera se despiden. Todos desean escapar y dormitar hasta que el despertador vuelva a sonar. Tiene frío y una jaqueca amenaza con destrozarle el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, pero cuando abre el olor de su hogar le reconforta como el abrazo de un ser querido, como el abrazo de Jensen.

—¿Jen? —llama. Ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar, de intentar pensar en qué es lo que ha molestado tanto a su chico. Jared sabe perfectamente que cuando quiere es un cabrón insufrible, que le encanta que le adulen, pero que no le importa adular a cambio, que se pasa con las bromas, pero que las acepta de buen grado, siempre ha sido así, y hasta ahora, hasta ahora, había creído que esas eran cosas que Jensen aceptaba y quería de él. Sabe que cuando se enfada, como horas antes, dice cosas que no siente y la idea de haber puesto sobre los hombros de su pareja algo de lo que los dos son responsables le ahoga. Tiene que arreglarlo, hacerse entender, pero a la vez, no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.


	3. Chapter 3

El piso está de nuevo a oscuras y, con un sentimiento de dèja vu, recuerda aquella otra madrugada; sin embargo, esta vez no titubea y va hasta su dormitorio, el que los dos comparten. La cama está abierta del lado donde siempre duerme Jen y aunque el cuarto está a oscuras, puede ver una línea de luz bajo el umbral del cuarto de baño. Se detiene allí sin saber bien qué hacer, le parece tan tonto llamar, mierda, ellos no han tenido esa etapa, para cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, llevaban meses de convivencia, el traslado fue sólo algo más de cara a sus familiares y amigos más íntimos. Empuja la madera agradecido porque no esté cerrada del todo y se apoya en el umbral.

Jensen sigue con la misma ropa que tenía cuando hablaron en el tráiler, hace una mueca porque el recuerdo es amargo. Lo cierto es que él tiene un carácter plácido, salpicado de momentos explosivos de los que luego se arrepiente, pero sobre todas las cosas, odia pelearse con Jen, y la verdad es que no sabe bien qué hacer. El mayor está apoyado en el lavabo y se mira en el espejo como si esperase descubrir algo. Jared le contempla con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

—Lo siento —dice Jensen al fin—. He sacado todo un poco de madre, no sé bien qué me ha pasado.

Jared escruta el reflejo con la misma intensidad del otro, ha caminado hasta que casi se tocan, y en aquella postura, un ramalazo protector le golpea con fuerza. Jensen parece tan cansado… le rodea con los brazos, agradecido de que no le rechace, agradecido de que por primera vez en semanas su compañero esté allí, a su lado. Inspira hondo y aprieta las manos en torno a los huesos de las caderas, extendiendo los dedos hasta que se entrelazan sobre el vientre plano y fibroso. La fina camiseta gris antracita no oculta para nada la estilizada figura que cubre y Jared siente que el dolor de cabeza cede un poco, como si el contacto con Jensen le sanase.

—Jen… —susurra. La respiración del mayor se sobresalta bajo sus palmas, como si intentase contener un sollozo y eso le rompe un poco el corazón. A veces olvida que Jensen, el real, no es ése que la mayoría de la gente conoce. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo buen actor que es, joder, lo mucho que valora su intimidad, él mejor que nadie sabe que su chico no es ni la mitad de duro que ese Dean sarcástico que vende como real, no, él mejor que nadie sabe lo injusto que ha sido. Se atraganta cuando sus ojos se entrecruzan en el espejo, por algún motivo es más fácil hacerlo así que frente a frente. Tocándose, pero con esa mínima frontera entre ambos—. Sabes que no es verdad… que tú y los chicos sois lo mejor que me ha pasado, dime que sabes que lo de antes fue mi bocaza hablando por su cuenta.

—Pero tenías razón… —Se moja los labios, gruesos y sonrosados. Son suyos desde que hace años tirase el sentido común por la ventana y con el arrojo de los veintidós y la ayuda de un par de tequilas, se atreviese a comerle la boca a aquel demonio lleno de pecas que le traía loco desde antes de conocerse.

—¿Sabes porque nunca puedo ser serio cuando hablo de ti, Jen? —confiesa a cambio, ignorando las disculpas que no quiere. Que no necesita—. Dime, Jensen. ¿Tienes una idea?

—No sé… —Hay una mueca incierta, y Jared suspira. Sabe que puede parecer increíble, qué cojones, a él se lo parece, pero Jensen no parece verse cuando se mira en el espejo, o al menos, no distingue al hombre maravilloso que él ve y eso le pone frenético y triste a la vez.

—Si tuviese que buscar alguna palabra para definirte podría estar todavía allí, ¿sabes? Explicándoles no sólo lo buen actor que eres, sino que les tendría que decir lo cachondo que me pones cuando te tengo debajo, diciendo mi nombre, o lo buen padre que eres —sigue, pese al bufido de Jensen, que a pesar de las protestas, se apoya en él un poco más—. Tendría que verme obligado a contarles que Tom quiere que seas tú quien le cuente cuentos y no yo, o que si no es por ti no sería ni la mitad de feliz de lo que soy ahora. Ya sabes cómo me gusta hablar, Jen, pasaría horas, días… y ni siquiera habría empezado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque podría, podría hacerlo si tú me lo pides. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres _lo mejor que tengo_ , ¿te vale eso? Así es como te definiría a ti: la mejor parte de mí.

 

Esta vez cuando le hace girar apenas tiene que hacer esfuerzo, Jensen parece haber perdido toda esa dureza que ha llevado como un escudo durante aquellas semanas. Jared quisiera odiarle un poco por ser tan vulnerable, por hacerle sentir completamente indefenso, pero en realidad en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en recorrer con los pulgares las facciones que conoce tan bien como las suyas propias, recoger con las yemas esas lágrimas saladas que más tarde sabe que su chico negará haber derramado. En lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la urgencia de hacerle entender que ellos, como los Winchester, o están juntos o no son nada.

—Es tarde —le susurra el mayor, su aliento incandescente le roza los labios y Jared está caliente y tan duro como una piedra en cero coma, no hay nada que le ponga más cachondo que esos ojos verdes turbios por el ansia.

—Me importa un huevo —confiesa con una sonrisa que le parte la cara en dos. Baja la mirada y calcula cuánto van a tardar en perder los pantalones, cuánto en llegar a la cama y encontrar el lubricante y cuánto en hacer que Jensen le monte. Se le hace la boca agua sólo de imaginarlo.

—Eres un cerdo —se burla éste, y por primera vez en semanas, hay verdadera diversión en esa voz ronca y dulce.

—¿De veras? —ronronea. Tira de la sudadera que lleva encima mientras nota los dedos tibios de Jensen abriéndole la bragueta. Se empuja lascivo dentro del puño en el mismo momento en que le nota cerrarse en torno a su verga, que late agradecida por el contacto—. Ahora vas a ver lo cerdo que soy, J, no te van a quedar dudas…

 

Para cuando acaban son un lío de miembros sudorosos y ropas arrugadas, Jensen tiene los pantalones en los tobillos y jadea mientras se sostiene contra el borde de mármol, haciendo un valiente intento de no caerse. Sisea cuando Jared sale de su cuerpo, aún tembloroso por el orgasmo, el más joven apoya la frente en la espalda desnuda, sujetándole y de paso, sosteniéndose a su vez.

—Te quiero —le dice Jensen con Texas en la voz, lento y dulce, caliente como melaza, derritiéndole. Jared se estremece porque ha extrañado ese deje satisfecho con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Extiende los brazos y se aleja un par de pasos, admirando con manifiesta pasión el lascivo cuadro que tiene enfrente. Jensen va a dar mucho trabajo a las chicas de maquillaje al día siguiente, porque justo en un punto que no oculta el cuello de la camisa, hay un precioso chupetón del que no se arrepiente para nada. Gruñe por lo bajo cuando descubre el hilo de semen que se escurre entre los muslos delgados. Se promete que cuando estén en la cama van a ir a por una segunda ronda.

—Yo también —responde. En esta ocasión el beso es el más pausado que todos los que han compartido esa noche. Es una promesa renovada y una disculpa. Es como aplicar un bálsamo en una quemadura—. Vamos a la cama, Jen, tenemos una serie que rodar.

 

 


End file.
